


Told You So

by stardust_and_sunlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (was Maura16), Friendship, M/M, Marauders being nerds, Romance, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_and_sunlight/pseuds/stardust_and_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders are doing their homework, some less enthusiastically than others...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told You So

**Author's Note:**

> This story kidnapped me and forced me to write it, I swear! I saw a tumblr post and this little plot bunny appeared- so credit goes to angelfeathersintheimpala. I have 17 half-written stories on my phone, I have no business writing new fanfics... Damnit!
> 
> It's not my best, but I like it! As always, reviews are much appreciated.

It was late, and the Marauders were sitting in an almost empty common room, having commandeered an entire table which was now liberally scattered with books and quills and scrunched up pieces of parchment. James groaned loudly, scoring through the last line he'd written. "Remind me why we're doing this? On a Friday night?"

Sirius yawned, putting down his quill and stretching like a cat. Remus followed the movement with his eyes, then hurriedly turned his attention back to his own essay.

"Because, dear James," Sirius drawled, "our lovely head of house told us that if we didn't have all the homework that we previously failed to do completed and handed directly to her tomorrow morning, we wouldn't get to go to Hogsmeade. And we need to stock up on stuff from Zonko's."

James sighed, thudding his head down onto the table. "Why are Moony and Wormy here then?"

Sirius smirked. "They have no life?" He let out a sudden squawk of pain. "Moony!" he wailed, clutching at his ankle. "Ow!"

Remus smiled benignly. "Actually we're here for moral support. And because we didn't think you had the self control to stay here for more than five minutes if we weren't here."

James banged his head against the table a few more times. "I am pained at your lack of trust in us, Moony!" he cried in a mock-anguished voice. "Hurt!"

Remus chuckled, shaking his head and focusing on his essay. "Get on with your work, James. There's another essay to do after you've finished that one."

James raised his head and looked down at his half-finished roll of parchment, dotted with splashes of ink, half of it scribbled out. "One more?!" he said angrily. "Are you fucking serious?!"

"Mmm, that too," Remus said distractedly. There was sudden silence, and Remus looked up from his work, dread etched into every line of his face. His eyes flew automatically to Sirius, who looked equally horror-stricken.

"I mean..." He closed his eyes, fervently wishing he could somehow jump off the Astronomy Tower. Or that the ground would swallow him up.

There was a pained sigh, and Remus gingerly opened his eyes, staring at James and Peter as if they were about to kill him. Peter was frowning, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a galleon, sliding it along the table to James with an air of annoyance.

James pocketed the galleon with a smirk, then picked up his quill, quickly writing another few sentences, then crossing them out again, glaring at the offending parchment.

Remus stared, thunderstruck, at his friends, then glanced at Sirius, who looked as nonplussed as he felt. James and Peter looked supremely unconcerned.

Sirius shrugged, still puzzled, then suddenly grinned at Remus, grabbing his own almost finished essay and scanning it with his brow furrowed. Remus laughed quietly, then resumed writing from where he'd left off. Sirius' knee pressed gently against his, a warm comfort, and Remus smiled happily.

He loved his friends.


End file.
